The Second Christmas Bowl
by ShinDragold
Summary: YA! After their victory in their first Christmas bowl, now the Deimon Devil Bats aiming for the second Christmas Bowl! But... No Pair *maybe* warning! OC, chara death *maybe*, typo banyak! *maybe*, OOC to the MAX, GaJe to the MAX, Humor gak kerasaT T,DLL
1. Chapter 1

YA! Aku anak baru di fandom ES 21 ! (siap-siap di MOS *?*)

Salam kenal :D

The Second Christmas Bowl

By-Alexander Saintfang Hartzwright

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 written by Riichiro Inagaki and illustrated by Yusuke Murata

Tapi, fanfic ini dan juga OC murni bikinanku :D

Summary: YA! After their victory in their first Christmas bowl, now the Deimon Devil Bats aiming for the second Christmas Bowl! But...(No Pair *maybe* warning! OC, chara death *maybe*, typo banyak! *maybe*, OOC to the MAX, GaJe to the MAX, DLL)

(Setting: Di mulai setelah Deimon Devil Bats memenangkan Christmas Bowl dan juga setelah kenaikan kelas)

* * *

Chapter 1 : The New Deimon Devil

Pagi Hari di SMU Deimon, datang seorang pemuda berambut sangatlah panjang berwarna Hijau high ponytail, memiliki bola mata berwarna hijau pupus dengan pupil...yang hampir tidak terlihat memakai kemeja putih dengan blazer dan celana panjang hitam kelam dan bermuka serem bin suram datang menghampiri SMU Deimon.

"Hm...Inikah SMU Deimon?...menarik.."

Lalu..Pemuda itu masuk ke Gedung SMU itu hendak menuju ruangan kepala sekolah untuk mendaftar sebagai siswa di SMU itu tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang melihatnya sepanjang jalan . Ketika di Aula...

...

...kesasar (author: gyahahaha! Sungguh tidak keren sama sekali! *di gebukin*)

"...kelihatannya aku daritadi hanya berputar-putar gak jelas disini..."

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendekatinya...

Puk..

Seseorang menepuk punggung pemuda yang sedang kesasar itu akan tetapi, dia tidak menyadariny atau lebih tepat tidak merasakannya

Puk!

Puk! Puk! (author: pupuk?)

Karena kesabaran sudah habis dia mendorong orang kesasar itu dengan sangat sangat sa-*plak!* keras.

BUGH!

"Hey! Kau itu sudah mati atau bukan sih!"

"...kau siapa? Dan sejak kapan kau disitu"

"...tidak apa-apa...tidak apa-apa.." kata orang itu sambil menerima nasib bahwa dia emang selalu tidak di sadari kehadirannya.

"hey aku bertanya...kamu siapa?"

"...Ishimaru Tetsuo murid disini..."

"Hmm...kau pasti tau di mana ruangan kepala sekolah berada-kan? Cepat antarkan aku kesana"

-=/\=-

Ketika sampai ke ruangan kepala sekolah pemuda itu langsung masuk dan tidak mempedulikan orang yang mengantarnya atau lebih tepat tidak menyadarinya...

"Hey, kau kepala sekolah disini?"

"Hm? Iya, aku kepala sekolah disini...ada apa datang kemari?"

"Aku ingin mendaftar sebagai siswa di sekolah ini.."

"Ah...baiklah tapi kamu harus mengis—"

"Tak usah ada tes dan cepat berikan buku pelajarku dan cantum diriku di kelas yang sama dengan Kobayakawa Sena atau..."

"Apa?"

"Pedang ini akan bertindak" kata Pemuda itu sambil menodongkan sebuah pedang yang slim (?) tapi tajem luar biara yang biasa di sebut 'rapier'

"Hah kau pikir aku percaya dengan ancaman murahanmu?"

SRET!

Dengan cepat pemuda itu menebas leher kepala sekolah itu dengan rapiernya, karena tidak terlalu dalam (bisa dibilang hanya goresan) jadi dia masih hidup.

"apakah aku harus menebasmu lebih dalam agar kau percaya?"

Kepala sekolah itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena ketakutan jadi dia hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil memberi buku pelajar yang sudah jadi

'Huh...sudah cukup ada 1 iblis di sekolah ini...sekarang kenapa di tambah lagi? Apakah dewa segitu bencinya dengan ku..hiks' kata batin kepala sekolah itu

"Hey paktua...aku bisa membaca pikiranmu..."

-=/\=-

Keesokan harinya...

Di Kelas Sena ...(author: kagak tau dia di kelas 2 berapa XD gyahahahaha! )

Brak!

Pintu kelas itu di buka dengar kasar membuat suasana yang tadinya gaduh di kelas itu menjadi sangat hening layaknya kuburan

"Errr...apakah kau murid baru di kelas ini? Kalau iya tolong perkenalkan dirimu"

"Kurai Nightfire..." tanpa basa-basi dia langsung duduk di sebelah bangku dekat sena yang kebetulan kosong

"Hey..apakah kau Kobayakawa Sena? Ketika pulang sekolah aku ingin berbicara denganmu"

"Hie?"

-=/\=-

-skip KMB sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi-

"Ummm...ada apa kurai-san?"

"Aku ingin masuk ke klub amefuto-mu...sekarang"

"HIE! Ta-ta-tapi..."

"Apa? Kamu kaptennya-kan?"

"Iya...tapi..kau harus bilang ke hiruma-san dulu..."

"Hm? Hiruma? Bukannya dia sudah kelas 3?"

"Ano...Sebaiknya kau tak usah tau..."

-=FLASHBACK=-

"Hei hei! Sena!"

"Hm? Ada apa Suzuna?"

"Tadi kulihat You-nii masuk ke ruangan kepala sekolah! Cepat ikut aku!" kata Suzuna sambil menarik tangan sena

"HIE!"

Di ruangan kepala sekolah...

"Ta-tapi Hiruma-chan..."

"Kekekeke! Kau berani melawanku kepala sekolah sialan?" Kata seorang setan berambut kuning jabrik yang tak lain adalah Youichi Hiruma, _The Commander of Hell._

"B-bu-bukan itu maksudku..."

"Kutanya sekali lagi...kelas 3 masih bisa mengikuti klub-kaaaan..? "

"Ta-ta-tapi...huuuuh..baiklah..kelas 3 masih boleh mengikuti klub" kata kepala sekolah itu dengan nada pasrah

"Kekekekeke! Bagus...bagus"kata Setan itu sambil menutup bukunya.

Sedangkan orang yang sedang mengintipnya hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop

-=END OF FLASHBACK=-

"Siigh...sudahlah..biar aku yang ngomong padanya"

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu..."

-=/\=-

Ketika sampai di ruangan klub terlihat seorang setan berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya dan seorang manager perempuan blasteran amerika-jepang sedang bersih-bersih di ruangan itu. Sedangkan yang lain sedang latihan di lapangan.

"Eh? Siapa dia, sena?"kata manager itu yang tak lain adalah Mamori Anezaki

"Umm...dia teman sekelasku yang baru mamori-neechan... Kurai Naito..umm..naito.."

"Nightfire" jawab Kurai memperjelas

" Kekekekekeke! Kau ingin masuk Devil Bats hah?" Jawab Seorang setan yang tak lain adalah Youichi Hiruma, _as we know..._(halah!) Youichi Hiruma adalah seorang mantan kapten tim American Football yang tiba-tiba jadi kapten lagi di Doraemon eh...maksudnya Deimon Devil Bat. Hiruma selalu tertawa Kekekeke... dan berteriak Ya-Ha...! apalagi ketika sedang membak. Hiruma berpenampilan seperti setan, telinganya lancip, giginya tajam seperti drakula, berekor merah (?), bertanduk (?) dan rambutnya pirang lanchip seperti super saiya. Selalu membawa senjata api, macam SMG, Basoka, M4, pistol mainan, dan juga pistol air (?). Hiruma memiliki buku hitam yang disebutnya 'Buku Ancaman', semacam 'Death Note' namun orang yang namanya ditulis dibuku itu bukanya mati, melainkan ketahuan rahasianya dan terpaksa menjadi budak toh akhirnya mati juga. Dia juga memiliki benda bernama 'Play Card' yang berisi gambar-gambar bokep (?) dan secara tak langsung menyuruh pemakainya untuk melakukan apa yang tertulis disana.

"Ya, biar kutebak...kau ingin mengetes-ku terlebih dahulu bukan?" kata Kurai sambil ngeluarin aura hitam

"Kekeke! Kau cukup pintar iblis hijau sialan" kata Hiruma yang ikut-ikutan ngeluarin aura hitam

"Aku dapat membaca pikiranmu layaknya buku...jendral setan jabrik"

"Hah kau berani adu mulut denganku iblis sialan? Kekekeke!"

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua adu mulut, karena sang author males ngetiknya gara-gara terlalu panjang jadi kita di skip aja yaaa :D *di gebukin*

"Err...mamori-neechan...kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak ya?"

-=/\=-

Oke... Balik ke 2 iblis tadi. Akhirnya mereka berdua telah sepakat dan Kurai-pun boleh masuk Deimon devil bats :D. Karena ada pemain baru seperti biasa, hiruma langsung memanggil para budak-budaknya (baca: Anggora DDB).

"Budak-budak sialan! Cepat berkumpul di tengah lapangan atau kalian semua akan kujadikan makan siang Cerberos!" Suruh Hiruma. Otomatis para DDB langsung ke tengah lapangan sesuai apa yang dikatakan Hiruma.

"Mukya..ada apa Hiruma-senpai? Eh? Siapa yang di sebelahmu itu Hiruma-senpai?"

"Kekekeke! Dia budak baru (baca: Anggota baru) disini"

"Namaku Kurai Nightfire (Dibaca: Naitofaia)..."

"Mukya? Nai-naito- apa? Mukyaa...namamu susah to the Max! Kau bukan orang Jepang ya?"

"Haha...Begitulah"

"Cukup ngobrolnya! Karena sekarang ada anggota baru...aku akan mengadakan Tes sialan sekalian mengukur kalian! Kekekeke! Kalau tidak ada kemajuan akan menerima...death penalty!"

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaaa?"

"Han?" (author: Komusubi...==a)

"*sweatdrop* Hiee... new style 3 Bersaudara Ha Ha + 1"

"Kami bukan saudara!"

"Bu-bukan!"(author: Bahasa yang tidak dikenal! Kurita!, Kurita: ah...artinya " aku bukan saudara mereka bertiga! Lagipula aku anak satu-satunya! Gue bisa mati berdiri kalau saudara gue kayak gini! Dan juga... , author:err...kau boleh berhenti Kurita-san)

Sementara Sena dan dkk (kecuali 3 bersaudara, Komusubi, dan Hiruma) hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria

Tes yang paling sederhana dulu...Tes kecepatan Berlari 40 yard!

Pertama..

Kobayakawa Sena

3...2...1...BLAAR! (author: ini bazooka hiruma ==a)

Cklek

4,10 Detik

"Kau sudah ada kemajuan cebol sialan! Kekekekeke !"

Monta - 4,9 detik

Komusubi – 5,1 detik

Juumonji – 5,2 detik

Toganou – 5,2 detik

Kuroki – 5,0 detik

Kurita – 6,5 detik (Hiruma: KAU! GENDUT SIALAAN! *nendang-nendang Kurita*, Kurita: Ma-mau gimana lagi hirumaa? Badanku terlalu beraaat)

Taki – 5,1 detik (Hiruma : *nembakin Taki pake AK-47* KAU! IDIOT SIALAN! , Taki: gyaaa! Tidak mungkiiin!)

(author: yukimitsu-senpai ama musashi-senpai udah gak ikutan lagi T_T gara-gara yukimitsu-senpai udah ketauan sama emaknya dan juga musashi-senpai udah mulai sibuk lagi sama pabrik atau perusahaannya apalah...hehe :D)

"Kekekekeke! Sekarang giliranmu iblis sialan! Kita lihat..seberapa lambannya dirimu !"

"Hmph...kau akan menarik kata-kata itu setelah melihat ini Setan Jabrik..."

"Hah kita lihat saja.."

3...2...1...BLAAR!

"YAAAA—HAAAA!"

Cklek...

"Hm..kau lumayan cepat iblis hijau sialan.."

"eh? Emangnya berapa hasilnya Hiruma-senpai?"

"Lebih baik kau lihat sendiri cebol sialan" jawab Hiruma sambil melempar stopwatch-nya ke Sena

...

"HIEEEEE! Kecepatannya hampir sama denganku!"

"Mukyaaaa!"

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaaa?"

"Han?"

"Hey Sena! Coba aku mau lihat" kata Monyet eh! Maksudku Monta sambil menghampiri Sena

Kecepatannya...4,19 detik

"Beda 0,09 denganku"

"Mukyaa...Tipis to the Max!"

"Sejak kapan kau tambahkan "to the" di habit mu? " kata Sena sambil sweatdrop

"Begini..."

-=FLASHBACK=-

Setelah selesai World Youth Cup, para all-star Team Japan kembali pulang ke negaranya menggunakan pesawat (author: jelas! Masa berenang?)

Pada Malam hari di pesawat...

"Max!" teriak Monta

"Hm? Hey Monta...kau belum tidur?" Kata Taka yang duduk di belakangnya bersama Yamato terbangun dari tidurnya

"Mukya? Ah...maaf membangunkanmu Taka-san"

"Hm...tadi gue ngedenger kamu ngomong "max" ya? Gue kadang bingung kenapa lo suka ngomong itu" Tanya Taka super OOC yang lagi setengah tidur

"Hehe...semacam kebiasaan mungkin"

"Sebaiknya lo pakai 'to the'. Kalau hanya 'max' kau terlihat lebih bodoh daripada monyet Monta-san. Sudahlah...gue mau tidur" Kata Taka super OOC (Lagi!) sambil melanjutkan tidurnya

"MUKYAAAA! Eh...tapi, 'to the' itu apa ya?" Tanya monta ke dirinya sendiri. "Au ah gelap..."

-=END OF FLASHBACK=-

"Begitulah"

"Berhentilah 'Overreacting' budak-budak sialan! Kita akan ke tes yang selanjutnya!" kata Hiruma sambil menembakan M41-nya kemana-mana

"Huh...sial" Kata Kurai berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri tanpa mengetahui sepasang mata Jendral Setan sedang mengawasinya

Sekarang...Tes Kekuatan! Ya-Ha! Di dalam klub...

"Mukya...aku paling tidak suka tes ini..."

"Aku sangat setuju Monta.." kata Sena sambil sweatdrop

Sena – 40kg (Hiruma: *nembakin M41 ke Sena* KAU!, Sena: HIEEEE!)

Monta – 40kg (Hiruma : *nembakin M41 (lagi) ke Monta) KAU SAMA SAJA! MONYET SIALAAAN!, Monta: MUKYAAAA!)

Komusubi – 130 kg

3 Bersaudara Ha Ha – 110kg

Kurita – 190 kg

Taki – 90 kg (Hiruma: IDIOT SIALAN! KAU ITU LATIHAN ATAU TIDAK HAH! *nebakin M41 (lagi) ke Taki* , Taki: Gyaa! Tidak mungkiiin! Kenapa bisa begini!)

"Sekarang giliranmu iblis sialan, kekekeke...kita lihat apakah kau kuat mengankat besi sialan ini"

"Hmph...terserah apa katamulah, oh ya...Kurita-san"

"Ada apa Kurai-kun?"

"Tolong set besinya segini..."

"...EH! apakah kamu yakin Kurai-kun?"

"Haha...aku tidak sebodoh itu Kurita-san"

"Umm...tapi.."

"Cepatlah Gendut sialan!"

"B-Baiklah"

Ketika sudah dipasang...

"Kekekekeke! Kita lihat...

"Err...emangnya di set berapa Kurita-senpai? " Tanya Sena

"Di set du-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jawab Kurita tapi terpotong gara-gara Hiruma menyetrumnya pakai stun gun

"Jangan kasih tau mereka! Melihat mereka 'overeacting' lagi seperti tadi membuat mataku menjadi rabun!"Jawab Hiruma

'Tch...ada yang tidak beres dengan iblis sialan ini...'

"Dan lo semua! Tes selesai dan kembalilah latihan! Awas saja kalau nanti bulan depan kalian semua tidak ada kemajuan...nyawa lo semua akan ku kirimkan ke Raja Neraka!"Teriak Hiruma ke budak-budaknya.

Otomatis yang lain pada ngibrit kembali kelapangan latihan lagi

"Dan juga lo! Iblis sialan! Kau tetap disini"Kata Hiruma sambil nunjuk Kurai

"Hm? Kau takut sendirian Jendral Setan?"

Lalu Pintu Klub di tutup rapat

"Keh...lo sebaiknya gak usah nutup-nutpin lagi iblis sialan!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Statistik lo sudah diatas standar Manusia di tambah lagi pupil mata lo gak jelas. Gue nanya...lo itu apa?"Tanya Hiruma dengan nada serius

"Hehehehehehe..."

"Gue nanya lo tuh apa? Bukannya cengengesan!"

"Hahahah..._As expected Youichi Hiruma..The Genius Commander of Hell_..."Kata Kurai sambil menepuk tangannya beberapa kali.

"Tch...lepas pupil palsumu itu...orang bodohpun tau itu pupil palsu"

Lalu Kurai melepaskan pupil palsunya dari matanya, pupil palsu itu berbentuk seperti kontak lens. Setelah dilepas...(author:GYAAA! AKU TAKUT HANTU!)

"Ada beberapa hal yang sebaiknya kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya...Hiruma Youichi" Kata Kurai sambil jalan ke pintu "Aku akan memulai latihanku besok...mohon bantuannya...Jendral Setan..."lanjut Kurai sambil keluar meninggalkan Hiruma di Klub sendirian.

"Tch...orang yang merepotkan"

-=/\=-

Di Lapangan...

"Hey Monta...menurutmu gimana tentang anggota baru itu?"Tanya Sena sambil latihan

"Mukya? Emm...namanya susah to the max!" Jawab Monta yang membuat Sena sweatdropped

"Hm...tapi aku merasakan hal yang tidak enak..."

**-=TBC**=-

* * *

Maaf kalau agak aneh . *sujud-sujud* nilai bahasa Indonesiaku agak parah T_T

Maklumkan saya yang baru bisa bikin fic T_T

**Info:**

**OC Data**

Nama: Kurai Nightfire

Nama Asli: Saber Nightfire

Umur: Unidentified tapi terlihat seperti 17tahunan

Gender: Laki-laki

Tinggi: 180cm

Berat: Unidentified

Benchpress: Kata Kurita-san 80kg tapi yang sebenarnya 240kg ==a

Speed: 40yard 3,7 detik tapi Hiruma-san ngerubahin stopwatchnya jadi 4,19 biar Sena gak Shock (?)

Ciri-ciri: Lihat avatarku :D tapi itu lagi pakai pupil palsu, Saber gak punya pupil tapi masih bisa melihat kok :D

About: Dia gak bisa dibilang pendiem sih...dia juga suka bawa rapier kemana-mana (kadang sih katana) beda sama Hiruma yang suka bawa-bawa senjata api ==a...tapi tenang saja dia orang baik-baik dengan maksud tersembunyi...sudahlah kalau kubuka lagi kartunya bisa-bisa aku di sate sama dia ==a

Asal: YA! Saber/Kurai Nightfire dari komikku :D (yang mungkin gak bakalan jadi-jadi...*pundung*)

**Segitu dari Saya :D**

**Budayakan Me-Review setelah Membaca Fic :D**

**Review anda sangatlah berarti!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Waaaa...! lupa update T.T

Stress ama UTS, Bimbel, Tugas, di tambah lagi kompi rusak aaargh...hueeee...gomenasaii

Ya sudahlah...chapter 2 di mulaii :D

The Second Christmas Bowl

By-Alexander Saintfang Hartzwright

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 written by Riichiro Inagaki and illustrated by Yusuke Murata

Tapi, fanfic ini dan juga OC murni bikinanku :D

Summary: YA! After their victory in their first Christmas bowl, now the Deimon Devil Bats aiming for the second Christmas Bowl! But...(No Pair *maybe* warning! OC, chara death *maybe*, typo banyak! *maybe*, OOC to the MAX, GaJe to the MAX, DLL)

(Setting: Di mulai setelah Deimon Devil Bats memenangkan Christmas Bowl dan juga setelah kenaikan kelas)

-=/\=-

"_Ada beberapa hal yang sebaiknya kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya...Hiruma Youichi" Kata Kurai sambil jalan ke pintu "Aku akan memulai latihanku besok...mohon bantuannya...Jendral Setan..."lanjut Kurai sambil keluar meninggalkan Hiruma di Klub sendirian._

"_Tch...orang yang merepotkan"_

-=/\=-

Keesokan harinya...

-skip KBM-

American Football Club

Hiruma terlihat sangat sibuk mencari sesuatu seperti dia mencari data-data tentang Clifford dari Amerika sepertinya dia sedang sibuk mencari data sang anggota baru Devil Bats setelah kejadian kemarin, tiba-tiba Kurai-pun datang

"Hm...kau sedang mencari apa Hiruma-san?"

"Keh bukan urusanmu iblis sialan"

Lalu Kurai diem-diem ngintip, terlihat ada tulisan namanya

"Haha...apakah kau sedang mencari info tentangku?" kata Kurai yang membuat Hiruma kaget tapi dia tetap 'Stay Cool' hehe...

"Kekeke ternyata tingkat ke-Ge-eR-anmu lebih parah daripada orang bodoh"

"Terserah apa katamulah...tapi tenang saja, aku tak akan berkhianat" jawab Kurai sambil keluar dari klub "...untuk sementara" sambung Kurai dengan nada yang sangaaat pelan

Setelah Kurai pergi

"Tch...apa tujuan orang merepotkan itu? Data tentangnya gak ada sama sekali..."

-=/\=-

Practice Field

Kurai yang sudah lengkap dengan pelindung, seragam No.13 dan juga atribut-atributnya pergi ke lapangan, terlihat Sena dan Monta sedang melatih kecepatannya dan para Lineman sedang latihan satu sama lain

"Hey! Sena!" Panggil Kurai sambil berlari menuju Sena

"Ah..Kurai-san" jawab Sena " Hey Kurai-san! Sini!" sambung Monta

"Kalian latihan apa?" Jawab Kurai

"Lari tentunya, nanti gue dimarahin lagi...takut to the max" Jawab Monta

"Hmm...bolehkah aku mencobanya?"

"Tentu Kurai-san" Jawab Sena dan tiba-tiba Doburoku-sensei datang sambil membawa sakenya

"Ho...Sena—hey...siapa kamu?"

"Ah...dia anggota baru disini sensei, Kurai Naito-errr...(Nightfire = Naitofaia)" jawab Monta

"Nightfire" Jawab Kurai memperjelas

"Hmm...Kurai ya?" Kata Doburoku sambil melihat-lihat Kurai "Ikut aku..." sambung Doburoku lalu Kurai dengan rasa penasaran mengikuti Doburoku

Di suatu tempat yang lumayan tersembunyi dengan lapangan latihan...

"Apa keahlianmu? Dan apa tujuanmu?"Tanya Doburoku

"Err...entahlah..tapi tujuanku hanya satu..Christmas Bowl"

"Begitukah..." Singkat Doburoku sambil pasang kuda-kuda(?)"Coba lewati aku dan ambil botol sake ini dari tanganku"

"Buat apa?"

"Buat melihat apakah kau pantas bertanding di Christmas Bowl"

"Um..baiklah.." Jawab Kurai, lalu dia menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk berlari dan...

SAT!

'A-apa?'

"Hm...jadi? Bagaimana?" Kata Kurai sambil memutar-mutarkan botol sake Doburoku yang berhasil dia ambil

'Sejak kapan? Terlihat dia masih di depanku tapi...kenapa dia tiba-tiba di belakangku? Apakah sosok yang aku lihat tadi itu bayangan? Ini berbeda dengan Devil Ghost Sena yang bisa bergerak lalu menembus...bayangan tadi bertahan lama, hmm...Hiruma benar, lebih baik aku kasih tau tentang ini' batin Doburoku sambil memasang muka tidak percaya

"Hehe..."

-=/\=-

Practice Field

"Heyy! Sena!" Panggil Kurai sambil menuju Sena yang sedang latihan

"Mukya..Kurai-san! Sini!" Jawab Monta

"Hey...gue yang dipanggil kenapa lo yang nyahut?" Kata Sena sambil sweatdropped

"Ahaha...maaf kalo lama tadi" Jawab Kurai

"Ah..tidak apa-apa Kurai-san, ayo latihan lg"

"Hm"

-skip practice time-

"Mukyaaaa...cape banget, gak nyangka bakalan panas banget"Keluh Monta sambil goler-goler(?) di rumput

"Tenang saja Monta, nih...minumannya sudah datang" Tawar Mamori sambil membawa sebuah minuman

*ting!*

"Ehehehehe..." Tawa Kurai dengan muka errrr...jail? "Oh iya Mamori-senpai...tadi kata Hiruma-senpai, senpai disuruh ke ruang klub kalo gak salah err...oh ya, buat nyusun strategi" Celetuk Kurai kepada Mamori

"Hm..Benarkah? Baiklah..Monta, kutaruh minumanmu di Bench ya" Jawab Mamori sambil meninggalkan mereka.

"Yahhh...hmmm..baiklah" Kata Monta sambil berdiri malas mengambil minumannya di Bench

Gluk..gluk...gluk...

Pfffffhhhruuuu!*suara air muncrat (?)*

"MUKYAYAYAYAYAYA!"

"Ha?"

"Haaa?"

"Haaaaa?"

"Han?"

"HIEE? Monta? Kamu kenapa? "

"ASSSYIEEENN! MUKYA! Air apa itu!"

"Pfft...Wahahahahha!"Ngakak Kurai sampai guling-guling (?)

"Mukyaaaa! Pasti kau yang menukarnya!"Marah Monta sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kurai yang masih ngakak guling-guling (?)"Air apa ini! Asin, anget mencurigakan to the MAX!" Sambung Monta sambil nendang-nendang Kurai

"Ahahahhahahha...Urine? Waahahahhahahahah!"Jawab Kurai tambah ngakak

"MUKKYAAA! Cah! Cih! Cuh! Ceh!"Panik Monta sambil mengeluarkan serangan ludah beda versi dengan Kotaro, entahlah itu berarti dia jijik atau sengaja utntuk menyerang Kurai (?)"Sialan to the MAX! Kau Kurai!" Marah Monta sambil masang kuda-kuda(?) untuk menyerang (?) Kurai

"Whoa...Peace man! Ngacir dulu ah!" Panik Kurai sambil Kabur

"Ya! Sena! Errr...apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Suzuna yang tiba-tiba datang dari manatau ke Sena, ketika melihat Monta yang lagi ngejar-ngejar Kurai dia langsung sweatdropped

"Umm...ya..begitulah" Jawab Sena GJ

"*sniff-sniff* inikan teh...umm *sniff* kok ada bau garam?" kata Suzuna sambil mencium minuman yang Monta minum

Sementara itu Mamori...

"Ada apa Hiruma?" Tanya Mamori sambil membuka pintu ruang klub, terlihat Hiruma masih bertengger di sofanya (?) bersama pacarnya (?) yaitu laptop VAIO putihnya.

"Ngapain kamu disini manager sialan?"

"Kata Kurai kamu memanggilku?"

"Tch..jelema kos kitu di denge"Jawab Hiruma dengan bahasa GJ bin aneh

"Err...apa?"Jawab Mamori bingung

"*siiigh* orang kayak gitu di dengerin! Gue itu GAK sama sekali MANGGIL lo tau!" Jawab Hiruma kasar

"Eh? Bingung aku..."Jawab Mamori yang tambah bingung. Lalu mereka berdua mendengar sesuatu

"MUKYA! Jangan lari lo!" terdengar suara Monta

"GYAA! Udah gue bilang! PEACE !"

"Monta! Sudahlah!"

"Keh...Iblis aneh itu bikin ulah di hari pertamanya latihan ternyata"

"Hm...coba kulihat dulu" Kata Mamori sambil keluar dari ruangan klub

Terlihat monyet gila (?) dan orang aneh sedang main kejar-kejaran (?) sedangkan seorang anak kecil seperti kilat (?) sedang mencoba menghentikan si monyet gila (?)

"Rrrgh..berisik banget sih ni monyet" Marah Toganou yang sekarang turun tangan. Dia berdiri di depan Monta untuk menghalaunya lalu...

Brugh!

"Gahaha! Lo itu kesetan lewat atau lineman sih?" Tawa Juumonji sambil ngakak ngelihat Toganou yang niatnya ngehalau Monta dan berakhir ditabrak Monta lalu tanpa disengaja (?) Monta menginjaknya dan ngelanjutin main kejar-kejarannya

"Sialan lo...ugh-"Jawab Toganou dan tiba-tiba dia diinjak oleh setan berambut kuning jabrik

"Tch..ente tuh lineman kenapa bisa KO ama monyet sialan kayak gitu hah!"Marah Hiruma sambil nendang Toganou "Besok ada pertandingan! Cepat latihan! Atau gue gak bakalan bisa ngejamin lo semua masih hidup besok!" Sambung Hiruma, waktu dia lihat Monta, dia langsun menembaknya pakai bazooka yang baru dia beli di pasar malam (?)

"Ha~?" (suara masih soak abis di injek 2 orang)

"Haaa?"

"Haaaa?"

"Han?"

"Hiee!"

"M-muk-k-kii~?"(Monta masih tepar tapi gak mau ketinggalan)

"Huo?"(Kurai ketularan)

Sementara yang lain hanya bisa sweatdropped gara-gara jurus 'ha?' yang baru

"Kebanyakan bacot kalian! Cepat kembali latihaan!" Marah Hiruma sambil nembak-nembakin bazookanya kemana-manayang bikin semua lari-lari dan kembali ke latihannya

"Umm...Hiruma-senpai..errr..."

"Kau mau apa cebol sialan! Bukannya kau ku suruh latihan hah!"

"Ano...errr...nanti kita akan bertanding dengan siapa?"

"The White Knights, puas? Cepat kembali latihan!"

"HIEE!"

**-=TBC**=-

Omake!

"Hey, Monta! Tadi dirumah gue bikin jus tomat buat lo, yaaa...sekalian minta maaf yang kemarin itu..hehe"Tawar Kurai, terlihat muka jailnya tapi Monta tidak menyadarinya

"Hmm..benarkah? awas kalo bohong! Gue abisin to the max lo!"

"Suer tekewer kewer" Jawab Kurai "tapi bohong..eheheh" sambung Kurai dengan suara keciil sekali

Gluk...gluk..gluk...

Pfffffhhhruuuu!

"FUUGAAAAAHHH!"T eriak Monta dengan muka yang sangat merah sambil mengeluarkan api dalam mulutnya (?)

"Fugo!"(Kurita: kata dia "apa! Kau memanggilku orang bodoh? Monta-san! Awas saja nanti—Author:errrr...sudah-sudah Kurita-senpai ==")

"Gahahahahhaha!" ngakak Kurai sambil guling-guling dan lagi-lagi dia ngerjain Monta

"*sniff-sniff* errr...cabe? *sniff* sama...errr..paprika? euw..."jawab Sena yang lagi ngeliat minuman yang Monta minum

-end of omake!-

Hiks..sorry kalo dikit T_T nanti chapter depan bakal panjang deh!

Inspirasi suka tiba-tiba macet sih..huuh

Ya sudahlah..ini balasan reviewnya :D

Bagi yang sudah me-review dan yang sudah memberi masukan saya mengucapkan terima kasih :D

**Segitu dari Saya :D**

**Budayakan Me-Review setelah Membaca Fic :D**

**Review anda sangatlah berarti!**


	3. Chapter 3

Duh...gomen-ne...lg" updateny lama T_T

Nih gra" UTS plus pas pembagian raport nilai Fisika ku jeblok o_o" jadinya kompi di matiin sama nyokap T_T...*ups...malah curhat jadinya...miaan T_T*

Mianhae~ gomenasai~ sorry~ maaf~ -(Cuma tau segitu T_T)

Oke...langsung ke ficnya yaa

The Second Christmas Bowl

By-Alexander Saintfang Hartzwright

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 written by Riichiro Inagaki and illustrated by Yusuke Murata

Tapi, fanfic ini dan juga OC murni bikinanku :D

Summary: YA! After their victory in their first Christmas bowl, now the Deimon Devil Bats aiming for the second Christmas Bowl! But...(No Pair *maybe* warning! OC, chara death *maybe*, typo banyak! *maybe*, OOC to the MAX, GaJe to the MAX, DLL)

(Setting: Di mulai setelah Deimon Devil Bats memenangkan Christmas Bowl dan juga setelah kenaikan kelas)

-=/\=-

"_Kau mau apa cebol sialan! Bukannya kau ku suruh latihan hah!"_

"_Ano...errr...nanti kita akan bertanding dengan siapa?"_

"_The White Knights, puas? Cepat kembali latihan!"_

"_HIEE!"_

-=/\=-

"WHOOOTS? (translation: what!) muke gile! Mati to the max ayeee!" Kaget Monta dengan lebaynya sampai air liurnya bersemburan kemana-mana

"Eh, buset dah ni monyet satu...udeh salah, pake acare nyembur ludah kemane-mane pula" kata Juumonji dengan logat betawi (?)

" Muke ente peang nyebut ane monyet!" Protes Monta dengan logat arab(?) sambil lari nyerbu juumonji

"Ngajak ribut lo?" Tantang Juumonji, lalu pertempuran antar orang betawi dan seekor monyet arab pun dimulai! Kira-kira siapakah yang menaaang? Kita lihat saja nan- *plak!*

BOOM!

"WOI! LATIHAAAN! LO MALAH MAEN-MAEN KAYAK DI PILEM BOLLYWOOD! MAU CARI MATI LO? HAH!" Marah Hiruma abis ngeliat dua orang budaknya (?) ribut

Okelah...kita tinggalkan kegiatan orang-orang gaje itu *di timpuk Monta, Juumonji plus Hiruma* Back to Kurai...

"Hey Sena...emangnya ada apa dengan The White Knights? Sampe-sampe si Monta di buat histeris lebay kayak gitu?" Tanya Kurai

"Hm..bisa dibilang White Knights itu Rival abadi Devil Bats ehehe..."

"Ha? Trus apa seremnya?"

"Liat sajalah nanti"

-skip latihan brutal ala sparta-

Keesokan harinya...

"Harus tenaang...harus tenaaang..to the maaaax..."

"Baru liat gue ada monyet semedi gyahahahahaha!" ejek Kuroki sambil ngakak

"hrrrh...$#%!#$!$!$!%^$%# - (Mantra (?) yang lagi Monta baca)"

"Oke budak-budak sialan! Kita bakalan lawan Ojo dan gue bakalan jadi pengamat karena gue udah kelas tiga, titik kelemahan passing Ojo ada di si bewok sialan (ket. Sakuraba...==")itu, kalo Ballista udah di aktifin fokus sama pertahana depan! Jangan kasih celah sedikitpun! Kapten di sini adalah si cebol sialan! Kalo lo semua gak ada kemajuan...gue gak jamin nyawa lo masih ada di dalem tubuh lo semua! NGERTI!" Jelas Hiruma panjang lebar sedangkan yang lain tidak bisa mencerna apa yang dikatakan hiruma dan hanya angguk-angguk pura-pura ngerti

'Cih...budak-budak sialan ini otaknya gak pernah dipake'Terlihat Hiruma tau bahwa mereka semua gak ngerti apa yang dikatakan Hiruma, lalu Hiruma pun keluar sejenak dan masuk lagi ke dalam dan menggambar sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti formasi

"Pakai formasi ini" Kata Hiruma sambil melemparkan kertasnya ke Sena

"Err...Hiruma-san ini maksudnya apa?"

"Aaah...kau itu Kapten cebol sialan! Asah otak sialanmu itu dan cari sendiri!"

"Um... Hiruma-san"

"Apa lagi cebol sialan!"

"Mamo-nee sama Suzuna dimana? Siapa yang jadi manager kita?"

"Sigh...kau itu bukannya mikir pertandingan malah mikirin cewe! Manager sialan itu sedang ke luar kota dan cheerleader sialan itu sedang ada di Osaka! Dan gue yang jadi manager lo sekarang! Puas! Sekarang cepatlah keluar bentar lagi mau dimulai pertandingan sialan itu!" Jelas Hiruma panjang lebar

"HIEE! B-B-baik!" Panik Sena sambil ngibrit keluar nyusul teman-temannya

-=/\=-

Ojo White Knight side...

"Hrrm...kelihatannya Devil Bats mendapat anggota baru"Kata Pelatih Ojo, Shoji sambil melihat orang yang bernomor punggung 13 di Devil Bats side

"Kira-kira siapa dia ?" Kata Sakuraba sambil memicingkan matanya

"...Kelihatanya dia bukan anggota biasa, tubuhnya cukup atletis dan kelihatan lentur tetapi terlihat tubuhnya cukup kecil tidak mungkin menjadi Front Line atau Quarterback karena terlalu beresiko dengan badannya yang kecil dan kemungkinan dia bakal jadi Runningback, Receiver karena dia cukup tinggi kemungkinan hampir sama seperti Hiruma " Jelas Shin panjang lebar setelah selesai menganalisa (?) dengan melihatnya saja. Sementara Sakuraba hanya bisa sweatdropped dengan habit aneh temannya yang satu ini

-=/\=-

Pertandinganpun dimulai...

"Priiiiiit!" Bunyi peluitpun di tiupkan dan masing-masing team menyusun formasinya

"...!"Kaget Shin karena orang yang dia kira akan menjadi RB atau Receiver berada di tengah sebagai Quarterback, terlihat Sena sang Kapten tetap menjadi Runningback disertai Ishimaru yang tetap menjadi Fullback/Cornerback, di barisan Lineman terlihat tidak ada yang berubah dan di bagian receiver...terlihat hanya Monta yang berada di situ tanpa di dampingi Yukimitsu kelihatannya formasinya lebih dekat dari formasi sebelumnya dan Taki tetap sebagai Blocker tanpa ada perubahan di formasinya

Back to Devil Bats side...

'Cih...kenapa budak-budak sialan itu merubah formasinya?' Pikir Hiruma yang sedang duduk di bench sambil melihat-lihat formasi timnya dengan teropong

"Err...Kurai-san? Apa tidak apa-apa kita ubah sedikit formasinya? Apakah Hiruma-san tidak akan marah?Apakah kau akan baik-baik saja menjadi Quarterback yaa...walaupun Otawara-san sudah tidak ada" Sejuta Tanya Sena ke Kurai

"Ahahahaha..tenang saja, gue yang atur, oh ya jangan lupa lo harus gini...bla bla bla" Bisik Kurai ke Sena

"Umm...baiklah..."

"Nah..cepatlah balik ke formasimu bentar lagi pertandingan mulai"

Pelemparan koin pun di mulai, kelihatannya dewi keberuntungan sedang tersenyum kepada sang tim setan, lalu pertandingan pun dimulai dengan serangan Devil Bats

"Hut! Hut!" Teriak Kurai setelah mendapatkan bola yang di-'snap' (author: mulai deh...bahasaku jadi ngawur T_T) oleh Kurita

Secepat kilat Sena berlari mengarah Kurai untuk mendapatkan bolanya, setelah terambil Sena terus berlari menuju barisan musuh untuk mencetak touchdown, terlihat Kurai hanya diam di tengah tanpa meninggalkan formasinya. Back to Sena, terlihat Shin mulai mendekatinya lalu...

"...Kau tidak memegang bolanya... Berhenti mengejar Sena! Bolanya ada di Quarterback!" Teriak Shin sambil memerintah teman-temannya

"Ehehehe..." Sena hanya cengengesan penuh ketakutan setelah tertangkap basah tidak memegang bola

Shin mulai menyerang dan berlari kearah pemain yang bernomor punggung 13 yang sedang terdiam di formasi dengan bola di tangannya, mulanya Shin curiga tetapi dia tetap menyerangnya

Ketika mulai mendekat...

-Shin Technique : Trident Tackle!-

BAGH!

"Kahh!"

'APA YANG IBLIS SIALAN ITU LAKUKAN! Cih! Jika gue disana bakalan gue abisin tu anak!' Batin Hiruma yang sedang duduk di bench lalu berdiri sambil membanting teropongnya

Pukulan itu kena telak ke bagian dada atas Kurai dan membuat Kurai terpental belasan meter, kelihatannya Shin menjadi semakin kuat dari sebelumnya. Terlihat Kurai terkapar dan sedang memikirkan sesuatu lalu sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum, Kuraipun memanggil Taki dan membisikan sesuatu...ajaibnya perkataan Kurai dapat di mengerti si Idiot Taki *di Tabok Taki*

Terlihat ada lagi perubahan di formasi Devil Bats, sekarang yang menjadi Quarterback adalah Ishimaru dan yang menjadi penjaga Runningback (Fullback) adalah si Idiot Taki *di gebukin Taki* sementara itu Kurai menjadi Blocker menggantikan Taki

"Priiiit!"

Setelah Ishimaru mendapat bola dari snap Kurita dia lalu memberikannya kepada Sena, dengan persai Taki dia terus berlari menuju target. Dan lagi-lagi terlihat Shin mengejarnya dari depan bersiap-siap menghadang Sena dan Taki

Taki Vs. Shin (3 Besaudara : APA? Itu sangatlah tidak adil!)

-Shin Technique : Trident Tackle!-

Syuuut..

-Shin Technique FAIL!-

"...!"

"Ahaha~..kau pikir Taki Vs. Shin itu mustahil?" Terlihat tangan kanan Taki yang lentur menggulung tangan Shin (Kayak Ptera Claw Kisaragi tapi ini lebih lentur kekeke...) yang hendak memakai Trident Tackle, tangan kiri Taki menahan tangan kiri Shin kebelakang agar Shin tidak bisa menyerang balik, kaki kanan Taki melilit betis kaki kanan Shin dan menginjaknya agar tak bisa kabur

-Taki New Technique : Devil Snake Grappler!-

"Ahaha~"

"Grrh.."

-=FLASHBACK=-

Kurai POV

Buset dah...sakit banget tu anak nge-tackle gue...sudahlah yang penting gue udah dapet apa yang gue butuhin, keliatannya kelemahannya gerakannya terlalu lurus, kebanyakan celah...mungkin kalau dililit bisa di stop tuh teknik menyakitkan sialan...tapi...siapa yang lentur disini? Ahh..si Idiot itu

"Hey..Taki...kemarilah..." Panggil Kurai yang masih tepar lalu Taki menghampirinya dengan gaya Baletnya yang GJ

"Kau itukan Jenius...dan sangat kuat, kau taukan teknik Ptera Claw Kisaragi ?"

"Ahaha~ aku yang Jenius ini mana mungkin tidak tahu? Yang lurus itu kan?"

"Bukan..bukan...geez..kau ini...begini saja...psst..psst"

"...Ahaha~ tenang saja, serahkan saja padaku yang Jenius dan Kuat ini~" Semangat Taki sambil balik keformasinya menurut Kurai

-=END OF FLASHBACK=-

'Hm? Teknik barukah? Mana mungkin si Idiot itu yang membuatnya...Cih pasti dia' Batin Hiruma sambil menulis sesuatu ke papan jalarnya

'Heh...kerja yang bagus Taki..yaa...walaupun ada yang salah sedikit' Batin Kurai sambil tersenyum puas

Lalu Sena melanjutkan larinya...

"Kelihatannya rencanaku berhasil...hah! AWAS SENA!"

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang akan men-tackle Sena

"HIEEE?"

...

**-=TBC=-**

Omake!

Monta POV

Ketika di pertandingan..

Huh...semua terlihat sibuk, sedangkan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa =.=

"MUKYAA! TIDAK ADIL TO THE MAXX!"

"Eh buset dah ni monyet tiba-tiba gelo sendiri" Kaget Juumonji yang masih tetap dengan logat betawinya (?)

"Abisnya...mukiii..."

"Elo kan Receiver...udeh diem aje di sono"

"FUGOGO! (author: Kuritaaa! , Kurita: Betul kata Kuroki! Lagipula Receiver juga penting lho! Kalo dak ada Receiver gimana coba? Masa si Ishimaru ngasih bola ke Lineman? Iya nggak? Gue juga pernah ngalamin hal kayak gitu kok pas wak-, author: udah..udah...==")

"Mukya...ane harus SEMANGAT! DARIPADA GAK NGELAWAN MUSUH MENDINGAN GUE LAWAN AMA TANGAN GUE SENDIRI! MUKYAAAAA!" Teriak Monta yang suda mulai stress dan bukan lagi terlihat seperti monyet melainkan Gorilla boncel yang mau balas dendam terhadap emaknya. Mukya pun eh...maksudnya Monta, Monta pun langsung meninggalkan formasinya dan mulai menyerang Lineman Ojo dengan jurus Dynamic Entry-nya Guru Gai di Naruto

"Mukyeaaaahhh!"

BUGH!

'HA! Kena telak!...eh?'

"Napa ni monyet? Kirain gue apaan dah..ganggu gue aje" kata salah satu Lineman Ojo yang kena serangan mematikan (?) Monta. Lalu dia menarik kaki Monta dan melemparnya

"Mukyaaa!"

"Sigh...udah gue bilang padahal, diem aje disono...ckckckck"

"FUGO HM..HM..."

-end of omake!-

Chapter tiga udah selese :D yay! We did it! We did it! *Soundtrack Dora The Exploler dinyalakan*

Karena sekarang liburan mungkin updatenya bakal lebih cepet XD

Sekali lagi bagi yang me-review dan memberi saran saya sebagai author baru mengucapkan banyak banyak terima kasih ^^

**Segitu dari Saya :D**

**Budayakan Me-Review setelah Membaca Fic :D**

**Review anda sangatlah berarti!**


End file.
